Clube de combate ao ciúme
by Ayane Blue
Summary: No CCC, ou Clube de combate ao ciúme, personagens contam micos que pagaram por causa de ciúmes pelos rapazes que gostam. Será que resolverão seu "pequeno" problema no final? T por precaução.
1. Chapter 1

**Clube de combate ao ciúme**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era uma sala comum para quem via de fora, cheia de mulheres. E quando se vê um grupo grande de mulheres, muitos pensam que é por causa de fofoca. Mas este não era o caso do CCC, também conhecido como Clube de combate ao ciúme.

Basicamente, o grupo de mulheres se reunia para contar o que já tinham feito por causa de ciúme pelos rapazes por quem eram apaixonadas. Não eram muitas mulheres, até porque era a primeira reunião do clube, a primeira de muitas que ainda poderiam acontecer.

Na primeira reunião, estavam presentes 6 mulheres, contando com a fundadora do clube.

**Naru (Love Hina): **Bem-vindas, garotas, ao Clube de combate ao ciúme. Sou Naru Narusegawa, e fundei este clube para resolvermos, no menor tempo possível, o ciúme exagerado que sentimos pelos rapazes. Quem gostaria de ser a primeira?

Uma das garotas levantou a mão, e Naru fez sinal para que seguisse em frente e se apresentasse.

**Garota: **Bem, eu... o meu nome é Gina Potter, anteriormente Gina Weasley (Harry Potter). Meu marido, Harry, é um grande herói no mundo bruxo, de onde viemos, e isso muitas vezes é um problema. Todos querem ficar perto dele, tocar nele e, principalmente, tentam seduzi-lo. Na minha frente! Neste último caso, eu não consigo controlar meu ciúme.

**Naru: **E você tem alguma história de ciúme pra contar pra nós?

Gina refletiu por alguns segundos, antes de se pronunciar novamente.

**Gina: **Tem um, que ocorreu depois de um ano de namoro. Para ficarmos um pouco longe da fama no mundo bruxo, fomos à um bar trouxa.

**Helga (Hey, Arnold): **"Trouxa"? Por que foram à um bar ruim?

**Gina: **Chamamos de "trouxa" aqueles que não são bruxos. *pausa* Mas continuando a história, tinha um palco no bar, onde os clientes podiam cantar, e meu marido, junto com outros caras, foram participar. Enquanto ele cantava, sentei na mesa de uma moça que também estava assistindo o "show" e começamos a conversar. Perguntei se ela conhecia algum dos cantores e, para minha surpresa, ela apontou para o meu Harry.

**Kimiko (Duelo Xiaolin): **Vai dizer que você explodiu de ciúme naquela hora?

**Gina: **Não naquela hora. Preferi disfarçar, pois não queria confusão. Entretanto, a garota começou a dizer que eles tinham um caso que já durava 6 meses. Mas como eu disse antes pra vocês, já namorava há um ano com o Harry e deixei isso bem claro, ao apontar minha varinha pra ela com faíscas de magia na ponta.

**Naru: **E ela? Ficou com medo?

**Gina: **Mas é claro! Tanto que, no minuto seguinte, ela inventou que eram apenas amigos, e o irmão do Harry poderia confirmar. Até poderia me convencer... se Harry não fosse filho único. *pausa* Nessa hora, eu já tinha armado um escândalo, e até o Harry e os rapazes já estavam olhando.

**Helga: **Pelo menos você mostrou pra ela quem é que manda.

**Gina: **Sim, mas depois descobri que um dos caras que estava cantando com o Harry também se chamava Harry. Era deste que ela estava falando. *escondendo o rosto de vergonha* Foi tão humilhante! Quase que eu joguei um _Crucio_ no Harry!

As meninas não sabiam o que "Crucio" significava, mas, pelo nome, não podia ser boa coisa.

**Naru: **Ahn... quem é a próxima? *apontando com a cabeça* Que tal você?

A garota apontada por Naru prosseguiu com a conversa.

**Garota: **Eu sou Sakura Haruno (Naruto), muito prazer, e meu ciúme, em questão, é pelo meu namorado Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é um dos ninjas mais populares da aldeia onde vivo, tanto que ele atraía as garotas desde a infância, e antes mesmo de começarmos a namorar. *pausa* Ele sempre foi sério e nunca deu bola para suas "fãs", então não havia razão pra eu ter ciúmes. Mas mesmo assim, tinha umas garotas que eram bem... bem...

**Akane (Ranma 1/2): **... atiradas?

**Sakura: **Sim. *pausa* Já paguei muitos micos por causa de ciúme, mas um deles aconteceu por causa de palavras mal interpretadas. Sasuke tinha ido com meu amigo Naruto a um bar, e eu não gostava quando o primeiro ia a esse tipo de lugar porque era um local que muitas de suas fãs iam, então eu fui escondida para vigiar. Infelizmente, cheguei meio atrasada e só consegui ver os dois saindo do bar, conversando.

**Helga: **Ainda não entendi onde está o problema.

**Sakura: **A conversa que foi o problema. Naruto disse "eu comi quatro, e você?" e o Sasuke respondeu "Eu comi três, mas, se pudesse, comia cinco".

As garotas do clube ficaram com o rosto vermelho, sinal de que haviam pensado o mesmo que Sakura pensou na época.

**Gina: ***indignada* Que caras mais pervertidos!

**Sakura: **Também pensei isso na hora, tanto que saí de meu esconderijo e abri um escândalo pra aldeia toda ouvir. Mas, no final, eles estavam falando era das rosquinhas de polvilho que haviam comido no bar. Fiquei morrendo de vergonha, ao mesmo tempo que ganhei fama de maluca na aldeia inteira.

**Naru: **Não se preocupe, Sakura. Em breve, você não terá que se preocupar em pagar micos como esse. *pausa* Quem é a próxima?

Logo que Naru fez a pergunta, Helga se levantou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**Helga: **Meu nome é Helga G. Pataki, e meu namorado se chama Arnold. Antes de começar a namorar comigo, ele gostava de uma garota chamada Lila, e apesar dele já ter provado dito vezes que não sente mais nada por ela, eu não fico muito convencida. Então sempre tento encontrar pistas.

**Kimiko: ***confusa* "Pistas"?

**Helga: **Quando ele vai tomar banho, por exemplo, eu começo a fuçar no celular dele. Um dia, encontrei ligações de um número que não estava na agenda, e mesmo não sabendo o número do celular da Lila, desconfiei que as ligações eram dela.

**Akane: **E o que você fez?

**Helga: **Quando ele saiu do banho, o coloquei contra a parede e o interroguei, ao mesmo tempo que dizia, em voz alta, as ligações. Entretanto, quando ele disse pra eu lembrar onde estava, no dia que ocorreram as ligações, percebi a burrada que havia feito. *ficando vermelha* As ligações eram minhas, feitas pelo celular da minha amiga Phoebe.

**Sakura: **Isso não parece tão ruim. Até porque não ocorreu na frente de todo mundo.

**Helga: **Mesmo assim, eu achei constrangedor.

**Naru: **Quem é a próxima?

**Kimiko: **Acho que sou eu. *limpando a garganta* Eu sou Kimiko Pedrosa, anteriormente Kimiko Tohomiko, e meu marido se chama Raimundo. Nós dois, junto com nossos amigos Omi e Clay, somos os dragões dos quatro elementos.

**Gina: ***confusa* Dragões? Tem dragões no meu mundo também, e você não parece com eles.

**Kimiko: **É uma longa história, conto mais tarde. Enfim, eu sempre admirei o Raimundo, antes mesmo de começarmos a namorar, mas com a admiração, brotou o ciúme. E como a Helga, também costumo vasculhar as coisas dele. E numa dessas "vasculhadas", eu quase apanhei.

**Akane: ***chocada* Apanhou? Como assim?

**Kimiko: **No primeiro ano de casamento, eu aproveitei que o Raimundo estava na sala, vendo TV, peguei sua carteira na mesa e me tranquei no banheiro com ela, antes de começar a vasculha-la, pra ver se encontrava alguma coisa suspeita. Como não encontrei nada, comecei a colocar as coisas da carteira de volta na mesma, mas acabei soltando tudo sem querer e... derrubei dentro do vaso sanitário.

As garotas fizeram cara de nojo com a última parte, mas Kimiko continuou contando assim mesmo.

**Kimiko: **Mesmo com a cara de nojo que vocês estão fazendo, peguei as coisas da privada, guardei tudo e coloquei na mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E mesmo com o escândalo que o Raimundo fez quando viu as coisas dele encharcadas, continuei fingindo que não tinha feito nada. *tremendo* Mas sinto medo do olhar de fúria dele até hoje. E pensar que eu sou a dona do pavio curto!

**Sakura: **Sei como se sente. Mas o olhar de fúria do meu Sasuke, com certeza, é bem pior.

**Naru: ***virando-se para Akane* Bem, só falta você.

**Akane: **Meu nome é Akane Tendo, e sou noiva de um rapaz, ou garota, chamado Ranma. *notando as caras confusas das garotas* Não estranhem. Depois que ele caiu numa fonte amaldiçoada, ele se transforma numa mulher ao entrar em contato com água fria.

**Helga: **Nossa, isso deve ser humilhante pra um rapaz!

**Akane: **Eu acredito. Mas isso não muda o fato de ter quatro garotas atrás dele, incluindo eu, e ele ser noivo de três delas, incluindo eu.

**Gina: ***indignada* Três noivas? Ele te trai e você não faz nada?

**Akane: **Esse é outro caso, pois ser noivo de três garotas não foi uma escolha dele. São todos casamentos arranjados. Mesmo assim, eu sinto ciúme dele. Mas acho que um dos maiores micos que já paguei foi por causa de uma mensagem de celular.

**Naru: **Por que não nos conta como foi?

Akane limpou a garganta, antes de começar a falar.

**Akane: **Eu estava na fila do cinema com o Ranma quando o celular dele tocou. Era uma mensagem que dizia "Oi, meu querido, sabe que eu te amo muito? Você é muito importante na minha vida. Me mande notícias, está bem? Nodoka".

**Kimiko: ***chocada* Sério? E o que você fez?

**Akane: **Tomei o celular da mão dele e respondi "Ele não vai mandar notícias coisa nenhuma! Ele tem dona, viu? Se manda, sua ****".

Silêncio.

**Akane: ***constrangida* Sei que usar palavrão foi uma péssima escolha, mas eu estava com raiva e não pensei direito. O que descobri depois é que a tal de Nodoka era a mãe dele, que ligou depois pro Ranma perguntando quem era a "maluca da mensagem de texto". *escondendo o rosto com as mãos* Que vergonha! Não é a toa que o pessoal do colégio Furinkan ficou falando de mim por uma semana inteira.

**Naru: **Não se preocupe. Depois de alguns encontros do nosso clube, sairão daqui sem saber nem mesmo o significado de ciúme.

**Sakura: **Mas e você, Naru? Você não namora com um tal de Keitarô Urashima? Não sente ciúmes dele?

**Naru: **Bem, eu tinha. Até porque moramos numa pensão de mulheres. Mas hoje em dia, ciúmes é coisa do passado.

**Helga: ***sorriso maroto* Sério? *apontando a janela* Então quem é aquela mulher com ele?

Todas olharam pela janela, notando Keitarô conversando com uma mulher na calçada.

**Naru: ***com um olhar de fúria* KEITARÔ, SEU PERVERTIDO!

Naru saiu correndo atrás de um Keitarô desesperado, ambos sendo observados pelas garotas.

**Kimiko: **Melhor mudar o nome do clube pra "Clube das ciumentas".

**Garotas: **Concordo.

FIM!


End file.
